Episode 7696 (15th December 2016)
Plot Aaron denies everything until Rebecca brings up CCTV. Rebecca takes her phone out to call the police, but Aaron insists there is no proof. Rebecca dials 999 and raises the phone to her ear but Aaron begs her not to call as he'll lose his sister. Tracy calls Pete to the shop where she awkwardly tells him Leyla is sick of them not having time alone. Paddy informs Rhona and Pierce that Lydia is mad. Aaron tells Rebecca that he can't use Gordon's money, admitting he was sexually abused by his dad. Aaron explains his dad killed himself in prison, so if they use his money then Gordon wins. Rebecca tells him it's just money. She states the police won't be coming if she gets her money back. Tracy discloses to Leyla that Pete mentioned he wants to spend more time with her alone, hoping Leyla will move out of Farrers Barn and in with Pete. Aaron hands over the money and Rebecca questions what Robert's involvement in the robbery was, although she soon realises it was all down to Aaron so she explains that Robert was only with her today to get money for his deposit. She insists being stubborn won't get him and Liv a home, and the money is his now. She states if she was in his position, she's buy the house and stick to fingers up to Gordon. Lisa hands Zak some cash explaining she was able to get a laptop cheaper than she thought so he can put the money down for a deposit. Pierce and Rhona spot Paddy and Lydia in the street, so Rhona the steps in tells Lydia that she's Paddy's wife before slapping Paddy. Lydia runs off and Pierce ushers Rhona away. Pete tries to get Moira to return to the farm to no avail, and instead Moira has another glass of wine. Leyla tells Pete that she wants to see more of him and Leyla concludes Pete is asking her to move in so she hurries off to pack her belongings, but really Pete is planning a dirty weekend away. Aaron informs Liv and Robert that he bought Mill Cottage at auction, but Robert questions what brought about his change of heart. Leyla starts ferrying her possessions over to Dale View. Aaron reveals Rebecca made him change his mind about the money. He admits he broke into Home Farm which doesn't do down well with Robert as Aaron lectures him for a lot less. Pete is confused when Leyla begins moving all her belongings and they soon realise there wires have been crossed. Frank flogs Chas some of the mini trees and Chas ropes Frank into helping with the pub quiz tomorrow. Leyla storms into the shop and shouts at Tracy for making Pete think she's a nutter. Pierce is irritated that Rhona said she was Paddy's wife, although Rhone reminds him technically she still is and she only felt sorry for Paddy. David questions what Tracy was doing meddling, but Tracy is annoyed that David appeared to be more concerned about Leyla and tells him that Leyla was the one who ordered all the tiny trees. Aaron, Robert, Chas and Liv toast the new house. Rebecca arrives and she an Robert talk business. Moira comments about the closeness between Robert and Rebecca, which makes Aaron insecure. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lydia - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and public bar *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Consulting room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Hotten Road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes